Doctor Who iPod Shuffle Challenge
by Genevieve Evelyn
Summary: Here ya go :D My iPod Shuffle for Doctor Who :D
1. Chapter 1

**IPod Shuffle Challenge for Doctor Who**

**Authors Note:****I actually used my phone because I never use my iPod but same idea! **

**Disclaimer:****Doctor Who isn't mine.**

**Here are the IPod Shuffle Challenge rules if you want to try it yourself.**

**IPod Shuffle Challenge Rules:**  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, and then post them.


	2. Song 1: Candy Floss

**Song 1: Candy Floss by Alex Day**

"Why are we here?" Amy muttered as she stared at the boisterous fair around her and the Doctor. "Some alien poisoning the candy floss?"

The Doctor grinned a bit before shaking his head. He grabbed Amy by her hand and led her to the ferris wheel.

"I hope you're not scared of heights. You shouldn't be scared of anything by this time, huh?" The Doctor shoved Amy forward forcing her onto the ferris wheel. "Now just...look. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Well yeah..." Amy admitted. "Except for that giant hunk of metal over there."

Amy pointed out in the distance. She saw the Doctor's eyes widen. Amy cocked her head to the side.

"That isn't just a hunk of metal." The Doctor stiffened. "Come on!"


	3. Song 3: Transfiguration

**Song 3: The Transfiguration by Sufjan Stevens**

He looked around. He spun around. He tried to make sense of it all. Through his new eyes and ears, he heard the same sounds but so differently. His hands raced to his face and his hair. He verbally confirmed that everything seemed fine. Everything except that he didn't want this. He didn't want to be who he was. He had thought that once he was a new person completely the feelings of regret and unwillingness to regenerate would go away but they didn't. He felt them there, not as strongly but there.

He snapped out of it. He could feel something amiss. The tardis! The tardis was crashing, crashing, downward. He rushed to the control panel and began to rapidly push buttons and pull levers in a way that only time lord could think to do.

"Geronimo!" He shrieked, liking the feel of it on his tongue. He had found his catch phrase. Good-bye Allons-Y, hello Geronimo. Slowly as though not his choice, he began to lose the feelings of regret. What was wrong with a little change? What was wrong with losing yourself every now and then? He smiled, he was in his eleventh regeneration, why shouldn't he be happy? This just showed a new chance for more adventures. Geronimo.


	4. Song 4: Crime Dramas Suck

**Song 4: Crime Dramas Suck by Hank Green**

"Why? Why do they deserve to be enslaved?" The Doctor shouted loudly at the aliens facing him. "They are no worse than you! Why?"

"These humans are a filthy race. They just destroy everything they have." The alien sneered. "Just a race full of disease and drugs and horrid things."

"This is like a crime drama, isn't it?" The Doctor muttered. "You feel like you have a right to kill somebody just because they deserve it. IN your eyes. Well that isn't how it works. At least not with me."


	5. Song 5: Lieutenant

**Song 5: Lieutenant by The Happy Hollows**

**A/N I was happy for this! I got to bring back one of my favourite characters. **

"Jack?" The Doctor asked in confusion to the man that stood in front of him. "Captain Jack Harkness, long time no see."

"I could say the same." Captain Jack gestured to the new form of the Doctor and his companion. He averted his eyes to Amy. "Hello. Captain Jack Harkness at your service."

"Hi?" Amy asked questioningly. "Anyone care to tell me how you two know each other and who you are?"

"Ah. The Doctor and I go way back. From when he was in his ninth." Jack smiled. "And you are?"

"Amy Pond. Am to call you Captain or simply Jack?"Amy smirked. "Whatever formality you prefer, _sir_."

"Ah sarcastic. I think I like this one." Jack grinned to the Doctor. "Captain Jack is perfectly fine. Just remember, always Captain never Lieutenant or General... That's just insulting."

Amy laughed.

"Were you his...companion once too?" Amy asked with a bit of struggle with the word companion.

"Once. Now I've got my own thing going here in Cardiff." Captain Jack spread his arms out and twirled a bit. "Speaking of which, you two should probably come with me. I can't wait for you to meet everyone."


	6. Song 6: Magic of a Kind of Word

**Song Six: The Magic of a Kind of Word by Belle and Sebastian **

"Never?" Amy inquired a bit annoyed at her losing of the argument. "Come on, I'm...deserving!"

"Nope. Not in any future that I can see anyhow." The Doctor gave Amy a look that was supposed to portray annoyance but only made her more persistence. "Pond, just stop."

"Fine, but you owe me." Amy yanked her bow tie a bit. "Big time."

She walked off deeper into the Tardis. The Doctor stood, a bit stunned.

"Owe you?" He called out. "Come on! It's just a name. Just a simple word."

"Words can be magical." Amy shouted from somewhere unknown. "Especially that kind."


	7. Song 7: Tallahassee

**Song 7: Tallahassee by The Mountain Goats**

"Where in the world are we?" Amy shouted as she stepped out into the hot summer air. "It's got be over 40 degrees out here."

"Florida." The Doctor muttered. "Tallahassee, Florida, United States."

"Why are we in the states?" Amy cried. "Is it this bloody hot everywhere?"

Her words were cut off a bit by an airplane passing by loudly overhead leaving a strange trail of smoke in the air.

"Well I think I see why." The Doctor pointed upward at the smoke. Amy shook her head, confused. "That was no ordinary airplane. Something is amiss and the Tardis knew it. Maybe the heat plays into it. Or maybe they just had very bad choosing skills."

"Wait so that was some sort of UFO?"The Doctor nodded. "Well where's it going?"

"I can't tell. Come on, my sonic can detect it." The Doctor held his screwdriver in front of him, listening carefully. "What's got me confused is why did they need that airplane thing? They were here before, I can feel it."

"What?" Amy said, obviously out of it. "Sorry this Tallahassee heat is too much for me."


	8. Song 9: One Hundred Million Years

**Song 9: One Hundred Million Years by M. Ward**

**A/N damnit I wish this was named nine hundred and eight years... (that's his age right?)**

"I swear sometimes you act like you're...too old." Amy rolled her eyes. "You'd think you'd have been around for one hundred million years or something."

"I'm not _that _old." The Doctor shook his head. "Just a bit over 900. Still young and have much to do."

"Calling _that_ young is like calling...like calling..." Amy thought. "Like calling _my_ hair auburn! Just wrong."

"Oh don't flaunt your ginger-ness." The Doctor teased. "It makes me upset!"

"What's that?" Amy twirled her hair. "Can't hear you over the sound of being a ginger."


	9. Song 10: Horny Hippies

**Song 10: Horny Hippies by The Dodos**

**A/N Hahahahahahah. Wow. Great song to end off with. (it really is a brilliant song though. Look it up!)**

"You said we were going to the 80s!" Amy complained as soon as she saw that they were definitely not in the 1980s. "This is like...the..."

"60s." The Doctor finished for her. "Well we can see some real hippies. Not just movie ones. Oh and maybe we can find The Beatles..."

"Oh no way!" Amy gasped. "The...Beatles? Okay well I'm glad we're here then. But shouldn't...I...like change?"

"Oh right. Well...Jeans...Good for any decade after the 50s." The Doctor nodded. "Just maybe add some sort of...Nah. You're good."

"Add some sort of what?" Amy inquired. "Oh why am I even asking you about fashion advice? You wear bow ties."

"Bow. Ties. Are. Cool!" The Doctor shouted. "How many times do I have to tell you? Bow ties are just...brilliant."


End file.
